Superboy-Prime
Superboy-Prime is a character and villain from DC, he is alternate version of Superman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Superboy-Prime vs. Broly (Abandoned) * Chara vs. Superboy-Prime (Abandoned) * Jiren VS Superboy-Prime * Marquis of Death vs Superboy-Prime * Xicor vs Superboy-prime Possible Opponents * Anti-Pops (Regular Show) * Beerus * Bill Cipher (Gravtiy Falls) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Cresselia * Darkrai * Goku Black * Hit * Laharl (Disegea) * MegaMan.EXE * Pennywise (It) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Sentry * Shiryu (Saint Seiya) * Thanos * Thor * Vegeta * Whis * Yami (Okami) * HomeLander History Superboy-Prime originates from Earth-Prime, a world in which the DC Universe is a comic line, therefore, the comics monitor the DC timeline. Found as a baby by the Kents, they decided to name him Clark, despite them knowing this was the same name as the popular comic book character Superman. Growing up a normal child, he was mocked for his name. As a teen, he witnessed Halley's Comet, and discovered that he, in fact did possess Kryptonian powers, like his namesake. Shortly after being discovered by the mainstream Earth-One Superman, he fought in the multiverse-destroying Crisis of Infinite Earths to defeat the Anti-Monitor as Superboy. However, he learned that his home universe was destroyed in the Crisis and lived in a paradise outside the omniversal space for the time being along with other homeless heroes and villains. Over time, his grief and isolation drove him mad, and came to a conclusion that his world was the "Prime" and that others were irrelevant and must be destroyed. He then punched and destroyed the reality barrier, creating a massive distortion in the DC Universe, felt throughout the many Earths, and began his new mission of mass genocide as Superboy-Prime in an event known as the Infinite Crisis. Death Battle Info * Was born on Krypton and teleported to Earth Prime, which is technically the real world. * Halley's Comet created a dimensional rift, which imbued/awakened Superboy-Prime with his powers. * During his hiatus; lived in a paradise-dimension that could have its reality warped into an artificial heaven. * Lives in a universe in which the story of the DC Universe is written. Traits Unique to Prime * Normally depicted lacking many of Superman's weaknesses; Kryptonite and magic included. This is because kryptonite only affects kryptonians that exist from the same dimension: however Prime's universe has no kryptonite. Prime flew through an asteroid-field of kryptonite with no ill effects and was relatively unaffected by the godly magic of Black Adam and possibly Mxyzptlk too. He was retconned to be vulnerable to red sunlight however. (Earth 2 Superman shares this same trait) * More powerful than the Post-Crisis depiction of Superman, while being weaker than the Pre-Crisis Superman. ** Possesses more experience and less restraint than the Post-Crisis depiction of Superman. ** Possesses a solar-suit that maintains his absurd power. This excess solar energy allows him to outlast other kryptonians in battle, as his solar-invulnerability deteriorates much slower. Based off of the Anti-Monitor's armor. * Possesses knowledge about the DC Universe known only to DC Comics readers * Cannot have his powers copied; as seen with Amazo. Feats * Altered reality by literally punching it * Destoryed the Anti-Monitor-Tower: which merged the multiverse into a New Earth. * Killed multiple versions of Superman and the Justice League across the multiverse. ** Killed Superboy (Conner Kent) and Golden Age Superman * Became one of the most powerful Yellow/Sinestro Lanterns (before betraying the Corps). * Easily overpowered Black Adam: unharmed from his godly attacks. * Tanked magical blasts from Mordru. * Easily overpowered an army of Green Lanterns; killing 32 of them. * Escaped being imprisoned in the Speedforce. * Defeated a weakened Anti-Monitor. * Kidnapped Mxyzptlk and disabled his magic with assistance from Annataz. ** Prime then imprisoned Mxyzptlk in the Source Wall. Prime would later torture Mxyzptlk, albeit while the latter was weakened. http://static7.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/3/36657/1592692-prime9.jpg ** When Mxyptlk returned to the 5th dimension he refused to return to Earth so long as Prime was still active. Flaws * While many fans give Superboy-Prime the title of 'strongest depiction of Superman' and he is indeed powerful, there is very little evidence to prove that he dominates all other depictions of Superman; especially due to the fact that there are many Supermen who are implied to be immeasurable or limitless in their power or have never had their limitations confirmed or compared to each other. ** Other Kryptonians, even those considered to be weaker than Prime (like Conner Kent) are still powerful enough to harm Prime. ** One of the reasons why he appears to be stronger than other Kryptonians is because he is willing to use his solar energy at a much faster rate than other Kryptonians. This actually makes him vulnerable to exhausting himself too quickly. Prime does avoid this thanks to his solar-suit. *** Prime wasted so much of his energy to kill Golden Age Superman that Modern Superman was able to easily overpower him afterwards. * Retconned to be weak to red sunlight in the same way as regular Superman. ** His armor can be destroyed by the heat of a red sun * Went insane and paranoid during his years in the Paradise Dimension. Is obsessed with being the 'True Superman' and 'Only Superhero in Existence', so much so that it fuels his murderous rampage. * He will lose his powers if he exhausts all of his solar-energy. Failures * Was defeated by the combination of Golden Age Superman, Post-Crisis Superman and the Justice League. * Was defeated by the Flashes by sending Prime into the Speedforce. ** Prime later became afraid of speedsters due to this traumatic experience. * Was almost killed when a Guardian of the Universe self-destructed. * Is currently imprisoned in the Source Wall. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members